1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer output devices. More particularly the present invention is directed to providing stereo audio for portable computers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Personal computers require only rudimentary speaker devices for tasks such as wordprocessing, where sound is used as the auditory equivalent of dashboard warning light. The transducers producing such beeps and whistles, because they only produce sounds at the upper end of the auditory spectrum, are by nature quite compact and inexpensive. However, they are not capable of reproducing complex sounds, or pitches beyond a limited frequency range.
Multimedia presentations require high quality voice reproduction as well as the ability to accurately reproduce other types of complex audio material. Moreover, for on-location presentations, high-quality sound is important to the over-all attractiveness of the materials generated by a company's sales team.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a stereo sound unit for portable computer workstations that is compact and inexpensive as possible but can still provide the stereo separation and tonal range needed for high-fidelity sound reproduction.